Whisper
by anabelgem14
Summary: Fourth-of-Julys have a special meaning for Austin and Ally. Austin always manages to pull off something spectacular, and this year is no exception. This is the long-awaited sequel to Scream! Can be read as a stand-alone, but it might not make much sense if you haven't read the first one.


Whisper:

There wasn't a reason. Ally had decided that her and Austin's friendship, and eventually relationship, was full of things that didn't have motives behind them. Flowers, no reason. Hugs, kisses, no reason. A box of her favorite chocolates, the hardest kind to find. No reason.

Being a girl of order and schedule, she had to have a reason for everything. And Austin's haphazard planning wasn't getting on her good side. Especially not now, when she was busy planning her first 4th of July party at her new house. She'd been eyeing it since college, and her father had offered the down payment as a graduation present. It was perfect. It was Ally. Exactly the type of house she'd pictured her whole life.

Except the little note sticking to the refrigerator, saying to check the mailbox, written in Austin's chicken scratch. He'd probably stuck it there before she sent him out to get napkins for the party. It was probably just another thing that didn't have a reason. She went to toss it in the trash can, dismissing it, until she saw another note, sitting on top of the trashcan. This one said to _Seriously, Ally, check the mailbox. Please. –A_

Ally huffed, plucking the note and checking the clock. She only had 2 hours and 45 minutes until the party, and she still had to decorate. She thought for a minute, tapping her fingers on the counter, and finally threw the notes in the trash can and stomped outside.

Rushing to the mailbox, she threw down the door. There was a little envelope, no bigger than the kind that come with flowers. Her name was written on the front, once again in Austin's scrawl. Her patience was stretched too far already, so instead of waiting until she got back in the house, she tore open the envelope.

_Go to the place where we met._

Ally read, and reread the note. She seriously didn't have time to be going all over town on another one of Austin's scavenger hunts. He sent her on them at least once a year, just to get a laugh at her frustration. Of course, he usually had something for her in the end. Like a necklace. She reached up to touch the diamond music note hanging around her neck, and smiled.

"This better be quick, Austin."

She ran inside to grab her keys and lock the door, and then she was off to Sonic Boom.

The drum set where they first met, tucked away in the back corner, was still in that very spot. She saw another small envelope, sitting on the stool. There was also a picture, the first one they'd ever taken together, right after they'd agreed to be partners. She tucked the picture away in her purse and plucked the envelope, looking around the shop one more time before heading back to her car.

_Go to the place where we had our first dance._

Ally blushed at the memory because it was the night she realized she liked Austin as more than a friend. The way he'd sacrificed making it big in the music business (even if it wasn't a real opportunity) to make Ally smile. She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it, him dancing on his boot from a twisted ankle or something like that, and her dancing around clumsily but not feeling clumsy at all in his strong arms. She'd felt more like an angel.

She pulled up to the meeting hall, almost half-expecting the door to be locked. It was the middle of the day, 4th of July. Who would be open today? But the door was unlocked, and the receptionist at the desk took one look at her and handed her a card and another picture, smiling.

She thanked her, and studied the picture on the way back to the car, still trying to cut down on time so she could make it back home in time to get ready for the party. This picture was one of that night, one she hadn't seen before. Trish's parents must have snapped it, because it was right in the middle of their dance, and they were both smiling at each other and it looked a lot like love, even then.

She hung this one up on her visor, and went to open the envelope.

_Go to the place where we kissed. Go to the place where we said I love you._

This one made her laugh, and she was starting to catch on to what he was doing. He was making her take a trip down memory lane, something she often forgot to. Every now and then he would have to make her slow down, and look back to see where she was going.

She drove to the park, and it was busy already. Families were grilling, and the smell of barbecue wafted over to her. Her stomach grumbled, and she internally groaned at having to wait for her father to start grilling. Little children were running around, and she had to dodge a few little ones on her way up to the hill.

The hill overlooked the park, and it was where she and Austin had gotten together. It was 7 years ago today. She had to look around for a little bit, but she finally saw a small envelope sitting by the base of a large oak tree, with the picture sitting behind it.

This picture was of the fireworks that night. Austin had taken the picture on his phone, but Ally knew exactly what they were and what they stood for. Their relationship was exactly like a firework. It was bright and loud, and wonderful. There were so many different aspects. They didn't go together, not naturally. He was a natural-born rock star, and she was a shy cloud-watcher. But the most different chemicals have the best chemical reactions. Just like fireworks.

She opened the envelope on her way back down to the parking lot.

_Go to the place where I asked you to Prom._

And so it went. She followed the directions, completely forgetting about the party she was supposed to be throwing in a little over two hours. Her mind was solely on Austin, and if this was just another just because trip. It was their anniversary, after all. They'd gone out to dinner the night before, and they were planning on exchanging gifts this weekend. But somehow, every year, Austin managed to pull off a little surprise for Ally.

The clues led her all over Miami, from the radio station where Austin first announced to the public that he and Ally were dating. To the high school, where on graduation day Austin finally told Ally what college he was going to—the same one as hers. To the restaurant where they'd shared their first anniversary dinner (and every one after that, to be honest). And finally, Ally sat parked at one of the many Starbucks, where Ally had found Austin waiting with her necklace on the last scavenger hunt. She was staring at the little piece of paper, wondering where on earth he could be talking about.

_ Go to the place where we talked about everything. Everything._

The reason for Ally's confusion was that there was more than one place where they talked about everything. They talked about a lot of stuff, all the time. They knew everything about each other. What made them scared. What made them tick. What they wanted in life.

That was it! Ally remembered it. She started the car excitedly and sped to the location, memories flashing through her head like a photo flash stuck on repeat.

It was the night Ally moved into her new house. Trish, Dez, Austin, and her dad had been helping her move all her new things. The guests slowly trickled out, leaving her and Austin alone. They said they were going to get done unpacking, but they ended up on a bench outside in the backyard, eating pizza leftover from lunch and talking about the future.

Ally had a job at a local elementary school as the assistant music teacher, and Austin had taken over Sonic Boom. Jimmy Starr dropped in occasionally, but Austin's career hadn't really reached the peak they'd wanted it to. He had nothing else to do but grow up.

When she turned onto her street, she noticed a lot of cars in her driveway, and was a little confused until she remembered her party. Her eyes grew huge, and she slammed the car into park before grabbing her purse and bolting in the house. Nobody was inside, so everyone must have been outside enjoying the relatively cool July air.

She pulled open the door, and was frozen in her place.

"Surprise!" Her friends and family yelled. Trish, Dez, their families, her mother and father, and Austin and his family. She looked around. Her dad had rolled out the grill and was already cooking away. Someone had set up the folding tables and food, and the decorations were hung.

"What is this?" It was a whisper, and it was such a weird sound, because usually she was more sure in her words.

Austin cleared his throat. "This is your anniversary present. You've been so stressed about this party, and I just wanted to make sure you didn't overwork yourself like you almost always do. So I set up a way for you to get away, and then I called Trish and Dez to help set up."

Her glance flashed to everyone, but it ended up back on her boyfriend. His blonde hair was bright, reflecting the sunlight, and his brown eyes had grown almost black. His face was showing apprehension.

"You—you did this for me?" She smiled at everyone again, and then walked over to him.

He nodded, smiling down at her. "Happy anniversary."

She snuggled into his arms, smelling the signature fabric softener he used and the softness of his t-shirt against her cheek. "Happy anniversary. I don't know how you do it every year, but you do."

Ally was surprised even more when Austin brought out a big box of fireworks. Immediately Lester and Mike took it over, clearing out a space in the back of the yard. Ally and Trish pulled out blankets and pillows, and lay them in the grass by the porch. Ally's mom and Mimi opted to stay on the porch, so Austin and Ally shared a blanket, and Trish and Dez shared one.

"I always tell you that you don't need to stress so much about your parties. They always come out perfect, no matter how much time you spend on them." Austin whispered down to her, and puller her into his side, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I know. It's just in my nature to stress. I'm really lucky to have someone like you around to calm me down."

He smiled down at her, and then focused his attention at their fathers laughing in the distance, running away from the smoking firework. "I do give very good back rubs. Those always seem to just make your stress disappear."

"You're just as cocky as the day I met you. You know that?" She placed a small kiss in the crook of his neck, showing him that she wasn't serious. His ego was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. That and his at-some-times complete cluelessness.

He harrumphed in fake anger, and then lay back, pulling Ally down with him. She giggled into his neck, but after a throat clear from Austin's mother, they settled down and watched the fireworks.

It was nearing the end of the show, and Austin sat up, Ally following behind him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Absolutely not." He turned toward her and took her hand, staring deep into her eyes. Ally watched the reflections of the fireworks in his eyes, and she found it almost mesmerizing. "In fact, this is the most perfect time in my life. I've got wonderful friends, a family that supports me, and most importantly, a girlfriend who loves me no matter what stupid crap I put her through, and someone I can call my best friend."

Ally smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Austin, you're so sweet. What are you up to? Why'd you decide to pull out the mushy stuff?"

"No reason." They said together, which evoked a giggle from Ally. He looked down at their hands, fiddling with hers. He did this when he was nervous, so her suspicions were confirmed that something was wrong. "Actually, there is a reason for it this time."

"I knew it! Is it just because it's our anniversary?"

"Not exactly."

She was silent, knowing he would explain when he had gathered his thoughts. Sometimes when they were talking like this, it took him all of ten minutes to think of an answer to a question. "It was seven years ago today. Right around this time. When you told me you loved me. When I told you. When we kissed. And when we finally started dating. And I always knew that today was special. Even when we were back in high school, you wrote a song about wanting to just scream at me. And that you did. And I was so thankful that you did, because it opened my eyes to see what I've been looking for my whole life." He took a moment to pause, noticing Ally's eyes beginning to water. Still, she was silent.

"And in our relationship, there have been a lot of moments where we've screamed at each other. I still remember our first big fight. It was because I told you I wasn't going to college. And you told me that would be the worst mistake of my life. And it might have been. But not listening to the most level-headed girl on the planet would have been an even bigger mistake.

"But sometimes, Ally, to make a moment really special, you have to do the opposite of what everyone expects. Or at least do in a way that no one is expecting. So this is it. It's not a song that's really badly written, or stolen from another artist. It's not with a big bouquet of flowers, or with a present at Christmas. It's exactly seven years later, and in exactly the opposite way that we got together." He stood up, pulling her up as well. By now she was crying, not trying to hide it. He was a little teary as well, but he cleared his throat and continued on.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little black box, and Ally's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She knew it was coming, but seeing it actually happen in front of her, being a part of it, getting to remember it forever like this, her biggest dreams about it wouldn't come close to it.

He took her hand, and slowly knelt down onto the blankets. He stared up at her, and opened the box. Ally glanced at the ring, but it didn't matter. It wouldn't have mattered if it was a plastic ring, or a Ring Pop. It was only about the guy. The perfect guy. She was only waiting for him to ask, so she could say yes.

It was a whisper. Austin was telling the truth with that one. It certainly was exactly the opposite of how they got together, and it was perfect. "Allyson Marie Dawson, will you marry me? Will you be my wife? Give me the honor of waking up next to you every morning and tucking you into bed every night? Will you be with me for the rest of forever?" His voice was so shaky, she had to strain her ears to pick up everything.

She knelt down again, so that she was face to face with him. He held the ring up for her to see it, but she pushed it away. His face fell instantly, and he started to open his mouth to plead, but she cut him off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. To her, it felt like one of the best kisses they'd had in their entire relationship.

When he pulled back, he was crying too. They were both smiling, and Ally slowly nodded. Her next words gave them both a look back into the past. "Deal."


End file.
